El Secuestro
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: (Secuela de "Siempre estaré contigo")(OneShot) Una nueva angustia oprime el corazón de Aome e Inuyasha al ser secuestrada su única hija. ¿Quién la habrá secuestrado? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué harán nuestros protagonistas para rescatarla?


El Secuestro  
  
Por: Princess Lalaith  
  
Continuación de: SIempre estaré contigo.  
  
Tiempo ha pasado desde que Aome había llorado, pensando que había perdido a aquel que más amaba, y tres días después lo había encontrado en el parque. Desde el momento que lo vio, supo que Inuko era la reencarnación de su amado Inuyasha; y el propio Inuko había recordado su vida pasada el momento que se topó con Aome en el parque.  
  
Ese día Aome regresó a su casa tan feliz que su familia no lo podía creer; después de tres días sin hablar ahora su hija irradiaba felicidad. Pero todos comprendieron el momento que vieron al muchacho que acompañaba a Aome. Así pues Aome e Inuko contaron lo sucedido. Se hicieron novios. Iban a la prepa juntos, y a todos lados. Para todos los compañeros de la escuela él era Inuko, un joven huérfano que vivía sólo en un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad; sólo Aome y su familia sabían que él en realidad era la reencarnación del Hanyu Inuyasha.  
  
Cuatro años después Aome e Inuyasha(Nota: todos lo conocen como Inuko pero yo lo seguiré llamando Inuyasha) se graduaron de la Universidad. Ella como maestra de jardín de niños, Inuyasha como abogado; y además ganaban algo extra cuando Aome vendía amuletos y hechizos.  
  
Ese mismo año Aome e Inuyasha se casaron. Fue una ceremonia muy bonita, pero privada. Sólo Inuyasha, Aome y la familia de ella.  
  
Un año más pasó, la joven pareja tenía 23 años, cuando nació su hija. Una hermosa niña de cabello negro, y ojos de un castaño muy claro y brillante. La bautizaron con el nombre de Kikyo. Ésta pequeña era realmente el orgullo de sus padres.  
  
-Sacó tu cabello, -dijo Inuyasha acariciando a la pequeña  
  
-Y tus ojos, -agregó Aome  
  
-¿Y el carácter de quién? -preguntó Sota  
  
-Pues el de Inu no, -dijo Aome con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Inuyasha con fingido enojo.  
  
-Porque a diferencia de ti ella no quiso matarme en cuanto estuvo conmigo, -dijo Aome  
  
-¿Yo cuándo quise matarte? -preguntó Inuyasha tratando de fingirse inocente.  
  
-¿Cuando? -repitió Aome, -Déjame ver: Después de que te liberé para quitarme la perla; al día siguiente por lo mismo; y un tiempo después cuando te convertiste en demonio, porque no sabías ni quién era yo; y...  
  
-Ok, ok, ok, -dijo Inuyasha, -Ya entendí.  
  
Y todos rieron.  
  
Hace cinco años de esto, y muchas cosas han cambiado. Aome e Inuyasha tienen 28 años y siguen dedicándose a lo mismo; tienen 12 años de conocerse y seis de casados. Viven en la casa de Aome, con la mamá de ella. El abuelo falleció hace un par de años, y Sota se mudó. La pequeña Kikyo de cinco años, actualmente estudia en el jardín de niños donde enseña su mamá; con el cabello negro y los ojos de un castaño dorado. Es el orgullo de sus padres.  
  
-Sabes, -dijo Inuyasha una mañana a su esposa, -Creo que la niña cada día se parece más a ti.  
  
-¿En qué? -preguntó Aome, -En que se vuelve más hermosa, inteligente, dulce. -Aome veía a su esposo con mirada insinuante, y sonrisa pícara.  
  
-No, -dijo Inuyasha, -En que me vuelve más loco.  
  
Aome sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.  
  
-Mamá, -llamó Kikyo.  
  
-Es cierto, -dijo Aome, -Inu debo irme o Kikyo y yo llegaremos tarde a la escuela.  
  
-De acuerdo, -dijo Inuyasha, le dio un beso más a su esposa, luego cargó a su hija le dio un beso en la mejilla y la bajó.  
  
-Inu cariño, -dijo Aome, -No hagas eso que vas a lastimar a la niña.  
  
-Aome amor, -dijo Inuyasha, -No te preocupes que ella estará bien.  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Aome, -Aún cuando eres humano sigues siendo muy fuerte y veloz, y nuestra hija está heredando esas cualidades. -vio su reloj, -Pero hay ya nos debemos ir. ¡Kikyo vámonos! ¡Ya se nos hizo tardísimo!  
  
-Si mami, -dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa, -Adiós papi.  
  
-Adiós pequeña, -se despidió Inuyasha.  
  
Así pues Kikyo y Aome finalmente se marcharon a la escuela. Y un rato después Inuyasha también se fue a trabajar.  
  
Esa noche Inuyasha y Aome hicieron arreglos con la mamá de Aome para que cuidara a Kikyo, y que la pareja pudiera salir a caminar por el parque.  
  
Ya en el parque ambos iban de la mano, llegaron a una zona solitaria.  
  
Aome tenía la mirada perdida en las estrellas.  
  
-¿En que piensas Aome? -preguntó Inuyasha  
  
-Recuerdo el pasado. -dijo Aome  
  
-¿El pasado? -preguntó Inuyasha  
  
-Si, -dijo Aome, -Recuerdo todas las veces que admiré éstas mismas estrellas mientras dormía sobre camas de hierbas, en cuevas, cabañas, o en claros de bosques; mientras buscábamos los fragmentos de la Perla Shikon, peleábamos contra Naraku, y entre nosotros.  
  
-Es cierto, -dijo Inuyasha, -Yo también lo recuerdo. La mayoría de las veces eran discusiones por nimiedades, tonterías. Y ese hechizo, es una suerte que ya no sirva.  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Aome, -Aunque hay que admitir que era divertido cuando con sólo gritar "siéntate" tú caías al piso; aunque, ¿Nunca te lastimabas el cuello?  
  
-No, -dijo Inuyasha, -Recuerda que era un Hanyu amor, en ese entonces casi nada me lastimaba.  
  
-¿Te arrepientes de ser humano? -preguntó Aome  
  
-No, -dijo Inuyasha, -No me arrepiento. Y agradezco haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir otra vida para poder estar contigo  
  
-Si, -dijo Aome, -Tengo el presentimiento que la Perla de Shikon tuvo algo que ver en eso.  
  
-Eso me hace pensar, -dijo Inuyasha, -¿Dónde quedó la Perla de Shikon?  
  
-Está guardada en una caja de cristal en nuestra recámara, -dijo Aome. -Aquí no hay peligro si no la llevo conmigo.  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Inuyasha, -Pero por alguna extraña razón yo sigo sin poderme quitar este rosario.  
  
-Si quieres te lo quito, -ofreció Aome  
  
-No, -dijo Inuyasha, -Debe haber alguna razón para que no me lo pueda quitar.  
  
Hubo unos momentos de silencio; luego Aome habló.  
  
-Pues ya no serás un Hanyu, -dijo Aome, -Pero sigues siendo fuerte, veloz, inteligente, y MUY guapo.  
  
-Y tú siempre serás hermosa, -dijo Inuyasha, -La única chica en mi vida.  
  
-Más te vale. -dijo Aome con una sonrisa.  
  
Ambos se acercaron hasta darse un beso en la boca, largo y apasionado. Pero de pronto Aome se separó de su esposo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Inuyasha confundido.  
  
Pero antes de que Aome contestara, una voz se escuchó en su mente.  
  
-¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio! -era la voz de la pequeña Kikyo.  
  
-¡Kikyo! -gritó Aome  
  
-Aome, amor, ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Inuyasha nervioso.  
  
-¡Kikyo! -gritó Aome, -¡Nuestra hija está en peligro!  
  
-¡¿Qué cosa?! -gritó Inuyasha  
  
Así tomó a su esposa en brazos y echó a correr.  
  
La noche lo cubría todo, y el lugar estaba poco concurrido; por lo que nadie vio a un hombre corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, mientras llevaba en brazos a su esposa.  
  
Cuando la pareja llegó a su casa se encontraron con un completo desastre. La casa, los muebles, todo estaba hecho un caos. La madre de Aome estaba sentada en unos escalones llorando.  
  
-Mamá, -dijo Aome llegando, -Mamá, ¿Qué pasó aquí?  
  
La mamá trató de articular palabra, no pudo.  
  
-Kikyo... -murmuró Aome y de inmediato echó a correr escaleras arriba.  
  
Al cabo de un par de minutos volvía, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, y denotando desesperación.  
  
-Mamá ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -preguntó Aome -¿Dónde está Kikyo?  
  
-¿Qué pasó con la niña? -preguntó Inuyasha temiendo la respuesta.  
  
-No está, -respondió Aome, -Mamá, ¿Dónde esta mi hija?  
  
-Se...la...llevaron... -murmuró la mamá entre sollozos.  
  
-¡Se la llevaron! -gritó Inuyasha, -¿Quién? ¿Quién era?  
  
-No lo sé, -dijo la madre, -Pero no era humano.  
  
-¿Cómo pasó? -preguntó Aome.  
  
-Es difícil decirlo, -dijo su madre, -Fue demasiado rápido. Él entró y empezó a tirar cosas. Yo fui corriendo a buscar a la niña; al cabo de un rato él entró a dónde estábamos. Quise detenerlo, pero me la quitó y a mi me lanzó contra la pared, luego salió por la ventana.  
  
-Mamá, -dijo Aome, se acercó a ella, puso dos dedos en la frente de su madre. Así pudo ver lo que había sucedido. Poco a poco fue viendo al individuo que acababa de secuestrar a su hija.  
  
-¿Cómo era? -preguntó Inuyasha  
  
-Cabello plateado, -comenzó a describir Aome, -garras, llevaba puesto un kimono azul con blanco. Su rostro es... ¡Oh por dios! -Aome se alejó de su madre, sus manos cubriendo parcialmente su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Inuyasha, -¿Quién fue? ¿Quién secuestró a Kikyo?  
  
-Fue... -Aome vaciló antes de pronunciar el nombre, -Sesshomaru.  
  
-¡¿Qué cosa?! -gritó Inuyasha  
  
Aome nuevamente corrió escaleras arriba, unos instantes después regresó; en su espalda llevaba el arco y el carcaj con flechas sagradas, en su cuello colgaba la Perla de Shikon.  
  
-¿Quién es ese Sesshomaru? -preguntó la mamá de Aome.  
  
-Un demonio de la época feudal, -respondió Aome buscando una cuerda.  
  
Inuyasha se puso una chamarra, y le pasó otra a su esposa.  
  
-¿Y ustedes dos a dónde van? -preguntó la madre.  
  
-A recuperar a Kikyo, -dijo Aome decidida y salió de la casa.  
  
Inuyasha y Aome salieron y fueron hasta el pequeño templo que habían cerrado desde hacía diez años. Aome nunca imaginó que volvería a cruzarlo; para Inuyasha sería la primera vez que iría a esa época desde que había reencarnado, pero aún como humano conservaba una gran fuerza, velocidad, y no olvidaba la época feudal. Al llegar descubrieron que el templo estaba abierto, y el pozo destapado.  
  
-Ahora sabemos cómo llegó aquí, -comentó Inuyasha dándole una mano a su esposa para subir a la base del pozo.  
  
Aome e Inuyasha saltaron dentro del pozo. Una luz los envolvió, y ese sentimiento, ya conocido por ambos, de caer a través de un gran espacio; volvieron a tocar suelo. Inuyasha ayudó a Aome a salir del pozo, y después él mismo salió. A su alrededor habían árboles, y mucha hierba, el bosque se extendía a un lado; y al otro un río y más allá una aldea.  
  
-Lo logramos, -dijo Aome, -Otra vez estamos aquí.  
  
-No lo puedo creer, -dijo Inuyasha  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Aome, -¿No recuerdas?  
  
-No no es eso, -dijo Inuyasha, -Es que es increíble que con mi vida actual nunca estuve aquí, y aún así, los recuerdos de otra vida me marcan que conozco este lugar, que alguna vez este fue mi hogar.  
  
Aome sólo suspiró, un suspiro triste.  
  
-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -gritó una voz.  
  
Aome e Inuyasha voltearon y vieron a un hombre de túnica azul marino con un báculo en la mano. Detrás de él llegó una mujer de blusón largo puesto sobre un pantalón. De inmediato Inuyasha jaló a Aome para que ambos se escondieran detrás de un árbol.  
  
-¿Qué es cariño? -preguntó la mujer.  
  
-Hay alguien aquí, lo sé, -dijo el hombre.  
  
-¿Miroku? -preguntó Aome saliendo de su escondite, -¿Sango?  
  
-Espera Aome, -dijo Inuyasha  
  
-Son ellos Inu, -dijo Aome con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Señorita Aome? -inquirió Miroku  
  
Inuyasha también salió de detrás del árbol.  
  
-¿Quién es él? -preguntó Miroku  
  
-¿Por qué me parece que lo conocemos? -preguntó Sango.  
  
-Pero que descorteses, -dijo Miroku, -Vengan, pasen a mi casa.  
  
Aome iba a decir algo, pero Inuyasha se le adelantó.  
  
-No podemos Miroku, -dijo él, -Tenemos prisa.  
  
-¿Prisa? -preguntó Miroku  
  
-Sólo vinimos aquí a recuperar a nuestra hija. -dijo Aome  
  
-¿A su hija? -preguntó Miroku, -¿Eso significa?  
  
-¡Ya sé! -gritó Sango, -¡Inuyasha!  
  
-Pero cariño... -comenzó Miroku  
  
-No Miroku, -interrumpió Sango, -Sí es él, sí es Inuyasha, humano.  
  
-¿Pero no se supone que Inuyasha murió en brazos de la Srita. Aome hace diez años? -preguntó Miroku confundido.  
  
-Así fue, -dijo Aome, -Pero él prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, y cumplió.  
  
-Pero la Srita. Aome... -comenzó Miroku.  
  
-Deja de decirme Srita. -dijo Aome con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Miroku -¿Por qué?  
  
Sango lo miró con cara de '¿No-es-obvio?'  
  
-Aome es mi esposa, -dijo Inuyasha con impaciencia. -Y si no te importa...  
  
De pronto Aome se inclinó, un escalofrío la recorrió.  
  
-¿Qué pasa amor? -preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.  
  
-Inu... -murmuró Aome, -La sentí, mi hija está cerca. Y también lo sentí a él.  
  
-No te preocupes Aome, -dijo Inuyasha, -La rescataremos. Ya lo verás. Ahora debemos irnos. -voltea a ver a Miroku y Sango -Lo siento, pero tenemos prisa. Y aunque nos gustaría quedarnos a platicar, debemos ir a rescatar a nuestra hija. Vamos Aome.  
  
-Vamos Inu, -dijo Aome y encabezó la marcha. -Vamos por Kikyo.  
  
Así Aome e Inuyasha se fueron corriendo, y pronto se perdieron de vista.  
  
-¿Kikyo? -preguntó Miroku confundido, -¿Qué no buscaban a su hija?  
  
-¡Tonto! -gritó Sango dándole un golpe, -Kikyo debe ser el nombre de su hija.  
  
-Ah, -dijo Miroku.  
  
Mientras tanto Aome iba abrazada a Inuyasha, mientras él la llevaba corriendo tan rápido como era posible. Aome le iba indicando la dirección conforme seguía la presencia de su hija.  
  
No tardaron en llegar a un risco, el mismo risco donde confesaran sus sentimientos hacia muchos años.  
  
-Inu ¿Recuerdas éste lugar? -preguntó Aome  
  
-Si, -dijo Inuyasha, -Aquí fue donde nos dijimos que nos amábamos.  
  
-¿Crees que Sesshomaru haya escogido éste lugar a propósito? -preguntó Aome  
  
-No lo sé cariño, -dijo Inuyasha.  
  
-Finalmente aparecen, -dijo una voz fría, -Mi 'querido' hermano, y su inútil esposa.  
  
-Sesshomaru, -murmuró Inuyasha con odio.  
  
-Veo que hasta en otra vida me recuerdas, -dijo Sesshomaru  
  
-Entrégame a mi hija Sesshomaru, -dijo Inuyasha con tono amenazante.  
  
-¿O si no qué? -lo retó Sesshomaru -Ahora eres un simple humano, no puedes hacer nada.  
  
-¡Sesshomaru por favor! -gritó Aome desesperada, -Dime dónde está mi hija.  
  
-Rin, -llamó Sesshomaru.  
  
Fue entones que Aome e Inuyasha voltearon a ver a la parte mas alta del risco. Donde la pequeña Kikyo se encontraba de pie, una cadena sujeta en su tobillo, la sujetaba a unas rocas en la orilla. Una joven alta, de cabello negro y kimono amarillo se encontraba de pie junto a Kikyo, tendría unos 20 o 21 años, quizá un poco menos. Aome no podía creer que esa joven fuera la pequeña Rin, que ella había visto más de una vez cuando acompañaba a Sesshomaru.  
  
-¡¿Qué es lo quieres con mi hija?! -preguntó Aome al borde de un colapso nervioso.  
  
-Venganza, -dijo Sesshomaru con tono frío.  
  
-¿Venganza? -repitió Aome, -¡Pero si ella no te ha hecho nada! ¡Déjala en paz por favor!  
  
-Sesshomaru, -dijo Inuyasha, -Tus problemas son conmigo y quizá hasta con Aome, pero deberías dejar a mi hija fuera de esto.  
  
-No entiendo como te pudiste rebajar, -dijo Sesshomaru, -A lo mismo que nuestro padre, dejar lo que podría ser una grandiosa vida, por cuidar a una inútil humana.  
  
-Por favor Sesshomaru, -dijo Aome con lágrimas, -¿Qué es lo quieres? Dinos ya y deja a la niña en paz.  
  
-Ya se los dije, -dijo Sesshomaru, -Quiero venganza.  
  
Y con esto Sesshomaru se lanzó contra Aome e Inuyasha. Ambos lo esquivaron en el último momento.  
  
Aome sacó una flecha, afianzó el arco, y la lanzó.  
  
Sesshomaru pudo esquivar la flecha fácilmente, ésta iba hacia la pequeña Kikyo.  
  
-¡Kikyo!-gritaron Aome e Inuyasha a la vez.  
  
La pequeña alzó ambas manos juntas, en un intento por cubrirse de la flecha, pero ésta nunca llegó; al acercarse a la mano de la pequeña Kikyo brilló, lo mismo que las manos de la niña, y después cambió bruscamente su curso.  
  
Nadie, ni siquiera Sesshomaru se esperaba eso; la flecha se le clavó en el hombro.  
  
-¡Maestro Sesshomaru! -gritó Rin, por un momento perdiendo la pose de chica fría, volvía a verse como aquella niña inocente que Aome e Inuyasha recordaban.  
  
Pero Sesshomaru se arrancó la flecha sin problema, y nuevamente se lanzó contra la pareja.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos de lucha, Sesshomaru tenía a Aome en el suelo, la sujetaba con ambas manos. Aome trataba de soltarse, pero no podía. Volteó a ver a Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha deseaba ayudarla, pero no sabía que hacer.  
  
De pronto ambos notaron como el rosario que Inuyasha llevaba al cuello brilló.  
  
Aome escuchó una voz en su mente, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, escuchó que le decía.  
  
-Di un hechizo. Aome, pronuncia un hechizo.  
  
Aome abrió los ojos, para ver fijamente a Sesshomaru. Pensó de inmediato en una palabra adecuada.  
  
-¿Qué pretendes humana? -preguntó Sesshomaru  
  
-¡Youkai! -gritó Aome en ese momento.  
  
Alcanzó a ver como una suave luz salía del rosario, y se expandía en torno a Inuyasha.  
  
-¿Qué crees que lograrás gritando así? -preguntó Sesshomaru, que no veía lo que ocurría detrás de él.  
  
-¡Maestro Sesshomaru! -gritó Rin de pronto  
  
Sesshomaru volteó un segundo demasiado tarde. Apenas si pudo distinguir a la figura que se le acababa de echar encima. Cabello plateado le había crecido bastante, ojos dorados, con colmillos y garras.  
  
Sesshomaru comenzó a pelear con él; estaba tan sorprendido como Aome, Rin, y Kikyo.  
  
-Inu...Yasha... -murmuró Aome mientras veía a su esposo pelear contra Sesshomaru. Seguía vistiendo la misma ropa, pero había adquirido las facciones y características de su vida pasada, cuando era medio Youkai. Fue entonces que Aome comprendió.  
  
-Él está así por el hechizo que pronuncié, -dijo Aome en voz baja. -Gracias anciana Kaede...  
  
Aome vio como Sesshomaru e Inuyasha seguían en su lucha.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó Sesshomaru que aún estaba sorprendido.  
  
-Parece que es bueno tener a una humana por esposa, cuando esa humana es una sacerdotisa poderosa, ¿Eh? -dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.  
  
-Es imposible, -insistió Sesshomaru, -Tú eras un simple humano, sólo reviviste porque así lo deseo ella.  
  
-No es imposible porque me estás viendo ¿no? -dijo Inuyasha dándole un golpe, -Y sientes mi fuerza. Y tú lo has dicho, si ella deseó que yo viviera, ¿No podría haber deseado que yo me convirtiera en esto?  
  
Y con eso Inuyasha se puso de pie, en sus manos apareció la espada, la Tetsusaiga.  
  
-Es inútil, -dijo Sesshomaru, -Porque sabes que tu odio hacia mi no te dejará transformarla.  
  
-Quizá en otras circunstancias tendrías razón, -dijo Inuyasha alzando la espada, -Pero en ésta ocasión te equivocaste. Porque yo no vine aquí a matarte, vine a rescatar a mi hija, a proteger a mi familia.  
  
Y con esa declaración, la Tetsusaiga se transformó.  
  
Sesshomaru estaba sumamente impresionado con lo sucedido, pero de inmediato sacó su espada y se lanzó contra Inuyasha. Aome pensó que su esposo estaría bien y que sería su oportunidad para rescatar a Kikyo.  
  
Así pues Aome avanzó hacia el risco y se encontró a Rin, con una vara larga en la mano, lista para atacar.  
  
-Rin por favor no hagas esto, -dijo Aome tratando de persuadirla, -Yo sólo quiero rescatar a mi hija.  
  
-Y yo voy a complacer al maestro Sesshomaru, -dijo Rin  
  
-Pero debe haber una manera más fácil, -dijo Aome, -No quiero tener que pelear contigo.  
  
-No importa lo que pienses, -dijo Rin, -No me vencerás.  
  
Así pues Aome ahora tenía que esquivar a Rin, usando sus artes marciales sólo para defenderse, no quería lastimar a Rin.  
  
Al cabo de un buen rato todo parecía seguir igual. Inuyasha contra Sesshomaru, y Aome contra Rin, la pequeña Kikyo encadenada.  
  
En cierto momento Sesshomaru logró alejar a Inuyasha de su espada. La espada todavía no iba hacia Inuyasha, cuando Sesshomaru realizó uno de sus cortes con su espada. El corte en el aire iba hacia Inuyasha. Lo que ocurrió a partir de entonces parecía ir en cámara lenta.  
  
-¡Inuyasha! -gritó Aome desesperada.  
  
-¡Papito! -gritó la pequeña Kikyo a la vez que extendía ambas manos al frente.  
  
Las manos de la pequeña empezaron a desprender un brillo lila, a la vez que Aome sentía un gran poder. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver las manos de su hija brillar.  
  
-Ahh... -escuchó una exclamación de los dos oponentes.  
  
El ataque que iba hacia Inuyasha chocó con una fina pared semi- transparente, que brillaba con un ligero tono lila. El ataque volvió hacia Sesshomaru.  
  
-¿Qué demo...? -comenzó Sesshomaru mientras de un salto esquivaba su propio ataque.  
  
Aome vio que la pared desaparecía, volteó y vio que la pequeña Kikyo acababa de bajar las manos, parecía un poco cansada. Aome se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido.  
  
-¡Aome! -gritó en ese momento Inuyasha.  
  
Aome se giró a tiempo para ver el ataque que Sesshomaru había esquivado, ir directo hacia ella. Logró empujar a Rin fuera del curso del ataque, y saltar en el último segundo. El ataque golpeó finalmente casi al borde del risco.  
  
-¡Kikyo! -gritó Aome parándose de un salto, pero la cadena estaba rota, y su hija no estaba. Aome estaba a punto de lanzarse abajo cuando Inuyasha la detuvo.  
  
-¡¡Kikyo!! -gritó Aome a todo pulmón.  
  
Se giró un poco y pudo ver la razón de que Inuyasha hubiera podido llegar a ella. Sesshomaru estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo a Rin, quien había estado a punto de caer también. Si no hubiera estado en la presente situación, Aome hasta hubiera sonreído de notar que Sesshomaru parecía preocuparse por alguien más aparte de él mismo. Pero en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en su pequeña hija.  
  
En eso momento Aome sintió una presencia que subía. Inuyasha dejó salir un suspiro. Frente a ellos se encontraba Kikyo(la sacerdotisa), sus Dragones de Almas (no sé si así se llamen, pero así los llamaré yo.) la envolvían, y además ella llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Kikyo.  
  
-¡Kikyo! -gritaron Aome e Inuyasha, aunque cada uno se refería a alguien diferente.  
  
La sacerdotisa se acercó a los demás, y le entregó a Aome la niña.  
  
-¡Hijita! -llamó Aome abrazando a su niña.  
  
-Mami... -dijo la pequeña, -Papi...  
  
-No te preocupes mi chiquita, -le dijo Aome a su niña, -Ya estás bien, ya estás a salvo.  
  
Aome volteó sobre su hombro, observando a Sesshomaru, como si esperara una reacción de parte del demonio. Pero Sesshomaru permanecía de pie, inmóvil, sujetando a Rin, quien volvía a verse como aquella niña insegura y amable que Aome conoció.  
  
Aome volvió a ver a la joven sacerdotisa.  
  
-Necesitamos hablar, -dijo Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha hizo un ademán protector en torno a su esposa e hija, como si esperara en cualquier momento que Kikyo los atacara.  
  
-Inuyasha, acabo de salvar a tu hija, -le dijo Kikyo como leyéndole la mente, -No voy a hacerles daño.  
  
Finalmente Inuyasha se calmó un poco. En ese momento el rosario que llevaba Inuyasha brilló y a él le desaparecieron los colmillos, las garras, el cabello le volvió al color negro y el largo habitual y los ojos se le aclararon.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.  
  
-No sé, yo no hice nada, -dijo Aome cuando su esposo la miró.  
  
-Creo que yo les puedo ofrecer una explicación a eso y a otras cosas, -ofreció la sacerdotisa, -Pero les pediré que por favor me acompañen.  
  
Inuyasha dudó pero finalmente aceptó.  
  
-Y tú, -dijo él volteando a ver a su hermano, -No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi hija o a mi esposa porque no respondo. Te lo advierto.  
  
Sesshomaru no respondió nada a ésta amenaza. Él simplemente alzó a Rin, cargándola, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se perdió a lo lejos con la joven en brazos.  
  
Inuyasha refunfuño pero no dijo nada.  
  
-¿Vienen? -preguntó Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha asintió, y siguió a la sacerdotisa, mientras mantenía un brazo alrededor de Aome, quien cargaba a la pequeña Kikyo, quien se había dormido.  
  
Después de caminar un rato los cuatro llegaron a una cabaña en medio del bosque. Kikyo entró y permaneció de pie en una esquina. Inuyasha, y Aome con la niña en brazos.  
  
-Pero siéntense por favor. -pidió Kikyo con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Qué quieres trayéndonos aquí Kikyo? -preguntó Inuyasha  
  
-Lo único que quiero es hablar con ustedes Inuyasha, -dijo Kikyo, -Pero tomen asiento por favor.  
  
Inuyasha ayudó a Aome a sentarse con la bebé en brazos; luego él se sentó a un lado.  
  
-¿Tú sabías que Sesshomaru había secuestrado a mi hija no es cierto? -preguntó Inuyasha.  
  
-No, -dijo Kikyo. -Lo que yo sabía era que ustedes estaban aquí. Aome es mi reencarnación, y yo aún conservo una mínima parte de mi alma original. Eso es suficiente para saber cuando mi vida futura está cerca.  
  
-Si, si, -dijo Inuyasha aún molesto. -Eso no explica qué demonios hacemos aquí.  
  
-Muy sencillo mi 'querido' Inuyasha, -murmuró Kikyo con una sonrisa. -Vine a despedirme de ustedes.  
  
-¿Despedirte? -preguntaron Inuyasha y Aome al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Así es, -dijo Kikyo. -Llevó años llevando ésta falsa vida, en un cuerpo sin alma verdadera, sólo hecho de barro y magia. Ésta vida no tiene sentido, ni siquiera debería considerarse vida. Pero yo la acepté sólo por dos motivos: recuperar tu amor, y mi vida. Y después de un tiempo llegué a pensar que podía lograr ambos si le arrebataba a mi reencarnación el alma, así completaría la mía y volvería vivir. Pero esa noche, hace 10 años me di cuenta de una cosa: lo que yo planeaba no resultaría porque yo no soy Aome. Sin importar que yo recuperara mi alma y mi vida, Inuyasha de quien se había enamorado era de Aome, no por ser mi reencarnación, sino por ser ella.  
  
Aome se sentía perdida en todo eso.  
  
-Aome, vi cuando Inuyasha sacrificó su vida por protegerte, -dijo Kikyo, -Él nunca hizo, ni hubiera hecho algo así por mí. -suspira, -Finalmente me di cuenta que la razón por la que volví no fue para separarlos, sino todo lo contrario, para protegerlos.  
  
-¿Protegernos? -preguntaron tanto Aome como Inuyasha.  
  
-Así es, -dijo Kikyo, -Aunque en éste caso lo que hice no fue protegerlos a ustedes, sino a su hija: Kikyo, es curioso que la hayan nombrado igual que a mí. Y sin embargo, no es una casualidad.  
  
Aome ya no sabía que decir.  
  
-Porque ésta pequeña tomará mi lugar. -agregó Kikyo acariciando la mejilla de la niña dormida.  
  
-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! -exclamó Inuyasha asustado, y poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta. -¡¿La vas a convertir en un caza-almas o algo así?!  
  
-No, claro que no, -dijo Kikyo con una cara de ¿me-crees-capaz-de-hacerle- eso-a-la-niña? (y yo la verdad si la creo muy capaz).  
  
-¡¿Entonces a qué te refieres con que ella tomará tu lugar?! -gritó Inuyasha poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.  
  
-A que ahora ella los va a cuidar a ustedes. -dijo Kikyo con una cara inocente (¿es eso posible? La verdad lo dudo).  
  
-No entiendo, -dijo Aome.  
  
-Muy simple, -dijo Kikyo. -Yo ya me voy, pero ella se quedará en mi lugar, mis poderes complementarán los que ella ya tiene por herencia, y mis Dragones de Almas ahora la cuidarán a ella.  
  
En ese momento la niña se despertó y vio a la sacerdotisa, sonrió.  
  
-Aome haz el favor de parar a tu hija frente a mí, -pidió Kikyo.  
  
Aome no estaba muy segura, pero obedeció.  
  
La pequeña Kikyo se quedó parada frente a la sacerdotisa Kikyo; su madre, Aome, otra sacerdotisa, permaneció detrás de ella, muy alerta.  
  
-Poderes de los espíritus escúchenme, -invocó Kikyo. -Acérquense, entérense que cambian de dueño. A partir de ahora ésta pequeña niña será su dueña y maestra. -volteó a ver a los Dragones de Almas que la rodeaban. -Psique, Soul, mis queridos Dragones de Almas, ahora tendrán otra dueña, ahora será a esa pequeña a la que llevarán y protegerán.; y los poderes de las almas de que se alimenten los usarán sólo para beneficio de su ama y señora.  
  
(Apa nombrecitos que les inventé a los Dragones, ¿verdad?).  
  
-Creo que no entendí eso último. -dijo Aome en voz baja.  
  
-Esos Dragones plateados se alimentan de almas de demonios, monjes, brujos, hechiceros, sacerdotisas, e incluso humanos, -explicó Inuyasha a su esposa, -Y una vez que absorben las almas pueden usar las habilidades que poseían esos individuos en vida; además de que esas habilidades deben usarlas sólo para ayudar y proteger a su amo o ama.  
  
-O sea que según Kikyo ahora esos Dragones protegerán y obedecerán a nuestra hija, -dedujo Aome.  
  
-Así es, -dijo Inuyasha asintiendo.  
  
Justo en ese momento Kikyo terminó el ritual. Las almas que tenían antes los Dragones se esfumaron, y el cuerpo de Kikyo se fue deshaciendo poco a poco.  
  
-¡Kikyo! -exclamaron los esposos.  
  
-No se preocupen, -dijo Kikyo, -La parte del alma que yo tenía de Aome ahora la tiene su hija, eso las tendrá a las dos aún más unidas.  
  
Inuyasha se acercó un poco a su hija, y vio que ella sonreía, levitando, los Dragones de Almas la sostenían.  
  
Aome se acercó a la sacerdotisa Kikyo, quien ya casi desaparecía por completo.  
  
-Kikyo, ¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó Aome alzando la mano.  
  
-Yo ya cumplí mi deber en ésta vida, -explicó Kikyo. -Y ahora es mi tiempo de seguir adelante. Aome, no te preocupes por mí. Y recuerda una cosa: tú eres muy poderosa, tus verdaderos poderes son mucho mayores a los que tienes ahora; sólo debes mantener la Esperanza y creer en el Amor por sobre todas las cosas.  
  
Aome asintió. Justo en ese momento Inuyasha pasó una mano por la cintura de su esposa; y con la otra atrajo a la niña (que seguía flotando); quedando los tres (cinco si contamos a Psique y Soul) en lo que parecía el cuadro de la 'linda familia feliz'.  
  
Kikyo sonrió al verlos, y por primera vez no era una sonrisa fría, o maligna, sino una sonrisa amable, cálida, y llena de sentimiento.  
  
-Adiós, -murmuró Kikyo en voz baja terminando de desaparecer. -Sean felices.  
  
-Adiós, -dijeron Aome, Inuyasha y la pequeña a la vez.  
  
Finalmente Kikyo terminó de desaparecer.  
  
-Descansa en paz, -murmuró Aome cuando el viento se llevó el polvo que antes fuera el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, la vida pasada de Aome.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Inuyasha reaccionó.  
  
-Aome, cariño, -dijo él, -Debemos volver a casa. Tu madre debe estar muy preocupada.  
  
-Tienes razón amor, -asintió Aome.  
  
En cuanto empezaron a moverse la pequeña Kikyo hizo un movimiento y los Dragones fueron hacia ellos, aún llevando a su nueva ama flotando.  
  
-Esto me gusta mucho, -dijo la pequeña Kikyo riendo. -¡Me gusta volar!  
  
-Pero en casa no podrá volar, -murmuró Inuyasha. -Los vecinos la verían.  
  
-Ahora no te preocupes de eso Inu, -dijo Aome abrazando a su esposo, -Dejémosla que disfrute un rato.  
  
-Tienes razón mi amor, como siempre. -dijo Inu.  
  
Entonces Inuyasha cargó a Aome y se la llevó corriendo a gran velocidad, hacia el pozo; la pequeña Kikyo se mantenía a su lado, siendo llevada por los dos Dragones de Almas. Así, no tardaron en llegar al pozo, y lo cruzaron.  
  
De vuelta en el mundo de Aome, su madre se alegró mucho al ver a su hija, su yerno y su nieta sanos y salvos; aunque se asustó mucho al ver a su pequeña nieta siendo llevada por dos extraños seres plateados.  
  
-¡¿Qué es eso?! -gritó la Sra. asustada.  
  
-Son Psique y Soul, mis Dragones Guardianes. -explicó Kikyo.  
  
-¿Dragones guardianes? -preguntó la Sra.  
  
-Si, -dijo Kikyo, -Yo protejo a mamá y papá, y ellos me protegen a mí. -la niña habló mientras era devuelta al suelo, y abrazaba a los dos Dragones plateados cariñosamente.  
  
Aome e Inuyasha sonriendo antes la situación, luego voltearon a verse, aún sonriéndose mutuamente, se besaron cariñosamente.  
  
La Sra. Higurashi sólo observó la situación complacida: su nieta riendo felizmente mientras abrazaba a los dos dragones; su hija y su yerno besándose amorosamente. Si, la paz había vuelto, y nuevamente eran una gran familia feliz. Aunque, sabía que esa paz y felicidad no durarían para siempre.  
  
Fin.  
  
¿Finalmente será el final? (¿Sonó tan tonto como creo que sonó? Uups...Espero que no.) Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia, no estuvo tan romántica o trágica como las dos anteriores, pero aún así creo, y espero, que haya quedado bien. Y como vengo diciendo desde hace rato: Ustedes serán quienes decidan si éste realmente será el final o no. Voten y dejen su review. 


End file.
